Glaucia (The Adventures of Hercules II)
Glaucia (Sonia Viviani) is revealed to be a traitor in the 1985 film, "The Adventures of Hercules II", which is a sequel to the 1983 film, "Hercules". Glaucia along with her friend, Urania (Milly Carlucci) team up with Hercules (Lou Ferrigno) in order to retrieve Zeus' Seven Mighty Thunderbolts that are responsible for keeping the peace. The vengeful gods have stolen the lighting bolts in order to create chaos, and strip Zeus (Claudio Cassinelli) of his powers. Zeus sends Hercules back from the start to Earth to aid the girls, but the vengeful gods resurrect their own warrior, King Minos (William Berger). Glaucia is dressed in tan colored Greek toga top and skirt, which reveals her bare stomach. The beauty has long brown hair that is braided in strands. She wears a sword being held in a sheath that hangs over her shoulder, and she is quite capable of using it to defend herself, as is her sister. Glaucia finds Hercules and the two of them rescue Urania, who has been kidnapped by the Slime People. They flee into a cave, where they assume they will be helped by Euryale (Serena Grandi), who tricks them. Euryale turns into a Gorgon, and while the girls fight her minions, Hercules is able to decapitate Euryale with his shield. Glaucia sails along with Urania and Hercules to an island. However, Hercules and Urania leave Glaucia on the beach alone, and enters an old, haunted forest with strange dolls hanging from the trees. Glaucia is captured by a high priest's soldiers to be sacrificed to a deadly fire monster. She is chained to a large stone ball, and it is Urania who rescues her, while Hercules battles the monster. Hercules and Glaucia then battle some Amazon warriors with their swords, by are captured by them. After killing Aracne, the Spider Queen (Pamela Prati), the three of them travel up in space where Urania reveals the location of the sixth and final thunderbolt. Glaucia then turns and tries to kill her sister Urania. She has a knife to Urania, and King Minos appears and reveals what had happened. When Hercules and Urania left Glaucia on the beach, Glaucia had been caught in the surf. King Minos then commanded that Poseidon use the waters to drain her life. We see this happen on screen in a sort of flashback, as the real Glaucia dies in the sea. Minos then created an exact replica of the original, with the emotional and mental responses identical with that of Glaucia. However, they altered her destiny. Minos continued that she was unaware of this destiny until this very moment when it was revealed that she needed to betray her friend and Hercules. Minos then turns to Glaucia and tells her that "we no longer need you. Get rid of yourself". With this she puts the dagger to her heart and kills herself. As she falls to the ground, her friend Urania can only watch in horror. Moments later, Glaucia's body turns to light and then disappears. Hercules battles Minos who transforms into a dinosaur and Hercules transforms into an ape and manages to destroy Minos once and for all. It is revealed that Urania was the daughter of Hera (Maria Rosaria Omaggio) and that her body contains the seventh thunderbolt, and decides to sacrifice her life so Zeus can retrieve the thunderbolt. Therefore, by allowing Hera to give her the "kiss of death", both Hercules and Urania are honored by Zeus and become gods and are able to live with them. Gallery screenshot_51078.jpg screenshot_51079.jpg screenshot_51080.jpg screenshot_51081.jpg screenshot_51082.jpg screenshot_51083.jpg screenshot_51084.jpg screenshot_51085.jpg screenshot_51086.jpg screenshot_51087.jpg screenshot_51088.jpg screenshot_51089.jpg screenshot_51090.jpg screenshot_51091.jpg screenshot_51092.jpg screenshot_51093.jpg screenshot_51094.jpg screenshot_51095.jpg screenshot_51096.jpg screenshot_51097.jpg Category:1980s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Betrayer Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Magically Disappears Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Suicide Category:Sword Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Drowned Category:Demise: Disintegrated